


Nie ufać nikomu...

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt Sebastian, Jealousy Sebastian, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian loves John, fight
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden dzień z życia Sebastiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ufać nikomu...

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to brakujący dzień z "Powrotu niechcianego". Akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy 17 a 18 rozdziałem tej historii.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1862976/chapters/4010211

Sebastian stał na środku pokoju. Lewa strona jego szczęki bolała go jak diabli. John włożył całą siłę w uderzenie.  
Moran wiedział, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie, bo John zadziwiająco długo powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem.  
Ich kłótnia była długa i wyczerpująca, żaden z nich nie potrafił opanować swoich emocji. John dlatego, że nie potrafił zrozumieć  
powodów postępowania Sebastiana, ani tego, w jaki sposób opowiadał o jego organizacji. Był na skraju załamania, aż w końcu  
nie wytrzymał. Sebastianowi również było bardzo trudno. Za nic w świecie, nie chciał ranić Johna i nie chciał wywoływać u niego  
gniewu. Jednak wiedział, że nie będzie mu łatwo skończyć tego, co zaczął.

Nie dziwił się Johnowi, za jego wybuch złości. John był najbardziej sprawiedliwą i dobra osobą, jaka chodziła po świecie.  
Każda jego decyzja była doskonale przemyślana. Tacy ludzie są rzadko spotykani, zwłaszcza w wojsku. Żołnierze przeważnie  
działają instynktownie lub według wyuczonego wzoru. Jednak nie John. On zawsze był opanowany i nie podejmował  
pochopnych decyzji. Dzięki temu uratował zdrowie i życie nie jednego żołnierza. Dlatego tym bardziej, Sebastian rozumiał,  
jak źle się stało, kiedy powiedział mu o sobie i swojej organizacji. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak w oczach Johna musiało to wszystko  
wyglądać, skoro zareagował w tak emocjonalny sposób. Nie obwiniał Johna, nie. Obwiniał siebie za to, że dał się ponieść  
emocjom, co w końcu doprowadziło do obecnej sytuacji. _Może gdybym na samym początku siedział cicho, zamiast próbować_  
 _się tłumaczyć, John po pewnym czasie ochłonąłby. Nie powinienem był się odzywać._

Sebastian wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Oparł jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą przejechał po włosach. Na samą myśl o tym,  
że to przez niego John cierpi, sprawiała, że cały trząsł się z nerwów. _Trudno, teraz i tak nic nie zrobię. Jeżeli pójdę za nim, to_  
 _tylko pogorszę sytuację. Muszę to przeczekać._ Wiedział, nie ma sensu rozmawiać z ukochanym w tej chwili, i namawiać go  
do powrotu do pokoju. Podszedł do łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać. Później rzucił z całej siły ubrania na podłogę i wszedł do łóżka.  
Natychmiast poczuł zapach Johna. Był wszędzie, na poduszkach, pod kołdrą i na prześcieradle. Słodki zapach cynamonu i jabłka.

Sebastian położył się i przystawił poduszkę Johna, pod nos. Chciał zapomnieć o dzisiejszym dniu, sprawić, żeby nigdy się nie  
wydarzył. Rozmyślając o ukochanym i czując jego zapach, Sebastian nawet nie zauważył, że zrobił się twardy. Nie miał ochoty  
na orgazm, czuł się winny, i chciał zignorować swoje pragnienia, lecz po jakimś czasie, gdy jego penis prosił się o ulgę,  
Sebastian nie wytrzymał i wsadził rękę w bokserki. Chciał skończyć to szybko, więc chwycił penisa i zaczął szybko ruszać dłonią.  
Nie chciał plątać w reakcje swojego organizmu Johna, dlatego starał się nie myśleć o nim. Było to jednak całkowicie niemożliwe.  
Odkąd tylko John pojawił się w jego życiu ponownie, zajmował każdą cząstkę jego myśli. Każda komórka jego ciała była  
przesiąknięta Johnem. Nie to, że nie było tak podczas tych wszystkich lat z dala od ukochanego, lecz teraz gdy mógł patrzeć  
na niego i dotykać go, jego obsesja stała się jeszcze większa.

Po paru chwilach Sebastian doszedł w ręce, wyszeptując imię Johna. Leżał przez chwilę bez ruchu, starają się złapać oddech.  
W tej chwili nie było nawet mowy, żeby wstał i umył ręce, więc odwrócił się i wytarł dłoń w ubrania, leżące w pobliżu łóżka.  
Wycieńczony, zasnął po paru minutach z poduszką Johna pod nosem.  
\----------------

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Na samym początku myślał, żeby to zignorować, lecz przypomniał sobie o czymś.  
 _No tak, muszę jechać z Brandonem do miasta._ Niechętnie wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Trzymając koszulę w dłoniach,  
zauważył na niej zaschniętą spermę. To przywołało wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia. Poczuł się strasznie winny i zły na siebie.  
Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób John zareaguje, gdy spotkają się twarzą w twarz. Wsadził brudną koszulę do walizki, wyjmując z niej  
ciepły granatowy golf. _Gdyby John zorientował się, co rozbiłem po jego wyjściu... Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć co by zrobił._  
Moran wyszedł z pokoju i razem z Brandonem skierował się na dół.

Gdy tylko pojawili się w jadalni, Sebastian zaczął szukać Johna wzrokiem. Niestety nie było go nigdzie w pobliżu, jedynie  
poskładany koc i poduszka leżące na kanapie, były dowodem ich nocnej kłótni. Brandon od razu wiedział, czego tak  
zaciekle wypatruje jego przyjaciel.  
\- W kuchni - powiedział spokojnie, nie patrząc na Sebastiana. Minął go i dosiadł się do pozostałych przy stole.

Sebastian w ciszy przeszedł przez pokój i stanął tuż przed kuchennymi drzwiami. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zupełnie  
nie ma pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. _Mam go przeprosić, czy lepiej zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało?_  
Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. _Trudno._ Z szalejącym sercem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do kuchni.

Jego John stał oparty tyłem o blat kuchenny i trzymał w ręce parującą herbatę. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Miał worki pod oczami,  
jego włosy były w nieładzie (choć to dodawało mu uroku), był blady i niewyspany. Naprzeciwko niego stał Alfie, rozmawiali.  
Widząc Sebastiana ucichli, John odwrócił wzrok za okno, Alfie zaś spojrzał na szefa i jego posiniaczoną szczękę. Sebastian  
pomyślał przez chwilę, że jego podwładny patrzy na niego ze wyrzutem i pogardą, lecz wydało mu się to absurdalne.  
Spojrzał na Johna, który wciąż wyglądał za okno. Sebastian wiedział, że jest ignorowany przez ukochanego, świadomość tego  
sprawiła, że poczuł ukłucie w piersi. Odwrócił wzrok na Alfiego i nic nie mówiąc, zmusił go do wyjścia z kuchni.

\- Przepraszam, John. Dokończymy rozmowę kiedy indziej.  
Alfie odstawił kubek na blat i wydawało się, że chce położyć dłoń na ramieniu Johna, lecz wycofał się w ostatniej sekundzie.  
Minął Sebastiana i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W kuchni nastała upiorna cisza. Sebastian nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę, więc  
stał sztywno w miejscu, wpatrując się w ukochanego.  
\- Dobrze spałeś? - próbował przełamać lody, lecz John nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Sebastian zaczął podchodzić.  
\- John, słońce... - w tym momencie lekarz odstawił herbatę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia za plecami Sebastiana.  
Ten szybko zagrodził mu przejście, kładąc rękę na blacie. John zatrzymał się, ale patrzył prosto przed siebie.  
\- Kochanie... - głos Morana przepełniony był tęsknotą i cierpieniem. W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł Brandon.  
\- Seb, musimy iść.  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj nam, Brandon. Wyjdź.  
Mężczyzna stał przez jakiś czas w drzwiach, ale wyszedł po chwili, zamykając drzwi. Znał Sebastiana wystarczająco długo,  
by zauważyć, że nie jest w dobrym humorze a denerwowanie go jeszcze bardziej, byłoby katastrofalne w skutkach.  
Moran wciąż blokując przejście, spojrzał łagodnym wzrokiem na Johna. Powoli zbliżył się do niego, lecz John szybkim ruchem  
odepchnął jego ramię i wyszedł, zostawiając Sebastiana samego.

 _Ku*a!_ Sebastian kopnął w szafkę, która o mały włos nie pękła. John wciąż był na niego wściekły i co gorsza, nie zanosiło  
się na szybką zmianę. Moran gotował się ze złości. Po paru chwilach wyszedł z kuchni, uderzając pięścią w drzwi. Pozostali  
próbowali udawać, że nic nie wiedzą i nie zwracali uwagi na szefa, który był bliski furii.

John tymczasem zamknął się na klucz w ich sypialni. Nie miał ochoty oglądać Morana, postanowił unikać go i ignorować.  
Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Kompletnie nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł wplątać się w to wszystko. Usłyszał  
donośne kroki na schodach, a zaraz potem ktoś próbował otworzyć drzwi.  
\- John, to ja. Proszę, otwórz drzwi.

Doktor wiedział, że Moran podobnie jak on, jest wściekły, dlatego zdziwił się, jak spokojnie i miło brzmiał jego głos.  
Po dłuższej ciszy znowu usłyszał pukanie do pokoju.  
\- Kochanie, ja i Brandon jedziemy do miasta. Zostawiłem w pokoju moje buty, proszę, otwórz.

John był jak najbardziej za tym, by Moran wyszedł z domu. Podszedł do drzwi i przekręcił klucz, po czym odwrócił się i zamknął  
w łazience. Sebastian odprowadził go wzrokiem, westchnął cicho i podszedł do szafy po buty. Przed wyjściem stanął przy  
drzwiach do łazienki i oparł się o framugę.  
\- John... - powiedział szeptem.  
 _John, tak bardzo cię kocham. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak cierpię, gdy mnie tak ignorujesz. Twoje gorzkie słowa zawsze mnie raniły,_  
 _sprawiały, że sam chciałem rzygać, myśląc o sobie. Ale to jest znacznie gorsze. Ta cisza mnie dobija. Błagam, krzycz na mnie, bij tam,_  
 _gdzie chcesz, nazywaj mordercą, kryminalistą, zwyzywaj od najgorszych, ale proszę... mów do mnie!_ To wszystko chciał powiedzieć.  
Jednak jedyne co mógł zrobić, to powtórzyć:  
\- John...  
Po paru minutach, w ciszy wyszedł z sypialni.

\-------------------

\- George!  
\- Tak, szefie? - George pędził przez pokój, byleby tylko jego szef nie zdenerwował się bardziej, niż teraz.  
\- W czasie naszej nieobecności, masz pilnować Johna. Nie spuszczaj go z oka nawet na sekundę.  
\- Dobrze, szefie!  
\- I jeszcze jedno...  
Sebastian wyjął zza paska spodni pistolet i podał go George'owi.  
\- Jeżeli Alfie, chociaż zbliży się do Johna... kulka w łeb.

George stał oniemiały. Ich szef był w przerażającym stanie. Owszem, zdarzało się, że pozbywali się zdrajców, oszustów, ale  
jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby dostać rozkaz zastrzelenia kogoś z takiego powodu. Jednak słowo Morana było święte.  
\- Dobrze, szefie. Zrozumiałem.

\----------------

\- Seb...  
\- Ani słowa, Brandon. Ani jednego pierd*ego słowa!  
Moran, Brandon i kilku innych szło przez zaśnieżone uliczki małego norweskiego miasteczka. Żaden z mężczyzn, oprócz Brandona,  
nie odważył się nawet głośno oddychać.  
\- Sebastian.  
\- Morda w kubeł!  
Brandon przystanął, chwytając Morana za ramię i odwracając go.  
\- Jeżeli powiesz 'a nie mówiłem?', skręcę ci kark, nie zważając na to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.  
Wszyscy stali w milczeniu. Brandon skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na pozostałych mężczyzn.  
\- Porozmawiajmy.  
Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy. Po kilku napiętych sekundach wypuścił głębokie westchnienie i skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze. Idźcie do Larsena, zaraz do was dołączymy - powiedział do pozostałych. Bez chwili zawahania, wykonali jego rozkaz.  
Gdy byli wystarczająco daleko, Brandon i Sebastian spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Nie żartowałem. Naprawdę skręcę ci kark, jeżeli to powiesz - odezwał się Moran groźnym tonem.

Brandon wiedział, że to zły pomysł, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem Sebastiana i tylko  
on miał prawo mówić mu prawdę prosto w oczy. Był pewien, że nic mu nie grozi.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, jeżeli chodzi o Johna?  
Sebastian popatrzył na przyjaciela z chęcią morderstwa w oczach. Przez chwilę, aż trząsł się ze złości, jednak po chwili wziął  
głęboki oddech, zamykając oczy.  
\- Temat Johna nie jest do dyskusji. To jest nieliczna z części mojego życia, do której nikt nie ma prawa się wtrącać. Nawet ty,  
Brandon. To, co z nim robię i co mu mówię, nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.  
\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Zresztą nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. - Brandon wiedział, że wytykanie Sebastianowi  
tego, że nie powinien mówić Johnowi o ich organizacji, nic nie da. Bardziej niepokoiła go inna sprawa.  
\- Dlaczego kazałeś George'owi polować na Alfiego?  
\- Nie kazałem mu polować. Powiedziałem, żeby pilnował, aby ten młokos nie zbliżał się do Johna.  
Brandon głośno wciągnął powietrze przez nos.  
\- Czy ty wiesz o tym, że takie zachowanie obniża morale w grupie? Najpierw zastraszasz wszystkich, chodzisz i krzyczysz  
na wszystkich, a później na dodatek, rozkazujesz strzelać do bogu ducha winnego Alfiego.  
\- Bogu ducha winnego? Ku*a, Brandon! Czy ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Odkąd John tylko pojawił się w naszej grupie, ten  
sukinsyn nie odrywa od niego wzroku! Gdybyś widział, jak on dzisiaj na mnie spojrzał!  
\- Chryste, Seb! Czy ty się słyszysz? Wiem, że masz totalną obsesję na punkcie Johna, ale to już chyba lekka przesada!

Moran ruszył na przyjaciela, popychając go na ścianę i przykładając przedramię do jego szyi. Brandon nie starał się walczyć.  
Wiedział, że musi przeczekać atak furii Sebastiana. Starał się łapać oddech, odciągając rękę Morana od szyi. Jego przyjaciel  
był nieprawdopodobnie silny, tym bardziej, gdy był wściekły.

\- Chcę ci coś uświadomić, przyjacielu. John jest miłością mojego życia, zawsze nią był. Sam wiesz, jak wiele wycierpiałem, zanim  
go odnalazłem. On jest mój! Każda jego cząstka należy do mnie, tak jak każda moja cząstka należy do niego. Problem w tym, że  
on sobie tego jeszcze nie uświadomił. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to dla mnie trudne, być przy nim tak blisko, a jednocześnie nie  
mogąc zrobić nic. Pogodziłem się z tym, że nie mogę go wziąć w ramiona i pokazać jak bardzo go kocham. Codziennie, w każdej  
minucie walczę ze sobą. Chcę, żeby mnie pokochał, choć wiem, że to trudne dla niego. Jednak nie pozwolę, żeby byle smarkacz  
odebrał mi go. Chcę, żeby myślał O MNIE, w każdej minucie życia. Jeżeli przeszkodą między naszą miłością, jest jakiś gówniarz,  
ja nie zawaham się, pozbyć tego problemu.

W tym momencie Sebastian zabrał rękę z szyi Brandona. Drugi mężczyzna złapał się za gardło i zaczął kaszleć.  
\- I to jest właśnie błąd, który popełniając, oddala cię od Johna - powiedział pomiędzy kaszlnięciami.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Sebastian, sapiąc.  
\- Kompletnie nie znasz się na ludzkiej naturze... John został ranny, uprowadzony i przetrzymywany wbrew jego woli.  
On potrzebuje osoby, która potraktuje go normalnie, jak kolega. Potrzebuje kogoś, z kim może porozmawiać i komu może się  
wyżalić. I nie, od razu wyprzedzam twoje pytanie, ty nie możesz być tą osobą.

Po chwili ciszy, Moran odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to ja nie pozwolę...  
\- Sebastian... - Brandon powiedział delikatnym tonem.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że Alfie czuje coś do Johna? Owszem, może go podziwiać i ciekawić, ale zapewniam cię, że to nic wielkiego.  
Musisz mi uwierzyć. W końcu jestem tutaj, bo doskonale znam się na ludzkich zachowaniach. John potrzebuje kolegi w grupie,  
będzie źle, gorzej niż teraz, jeśli zabronisz Alfiemu z nim rozmawiać.

Sebastian wiedział w głębi serca, że Brandon ma rację. Przesunął ręką po włosach i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ten smarkacz nic do niego nie czuje?  
\- Na pewno - Brandon kłamał. Doskonale wiedział, że Alfie zakochał się w Johnie. Jednak nie chcąc w grupie żadnego rozłamu,  
musiał okłamać przyjaciela. Grupa była ważniejsza niż John. Po długiej chwili, na twarzy Sebastiana zagościł uśmiech.

\- Martwisz się o Johna, lubisz go. Nadal będziesz starał się mnie przekonać, że mnie oszukuje?  
\- O tym porozmawiamy po powrocie. Teraz chodźmy już, Larsen pewnie na nas czeka.

\--------------------------

Po powrocie do domu John nadal nie odzywał się do Sebastiana, chociaż ten wiele razy próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt.  
Wciąż go unikał i ignorował. Moran ponownie wpadł w podły nastrój, lecz tym razem nie wyżywał się tak na swoich podwładnych.  
Wezwał George'a i kazał mu zignorować wcześniejszy rozkaz, i chociaż wciąż patrzył podejrzanie na Alfiego, był spokojniejszy.  
Wieczorem, gdy kładł się spać na kanapie, miał w głowie jedną pragnienie. _Oby jutro było lepiej._

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy :D


End file.
